Red and Purple Crazy time ch1
by DeadlyIrkenGirl
Summary: What Happens when Gir steals Purple's curly fries? alot of Chaos, Plus this is real old.
1. Chapter 1

It was very Qiute on the Massive, Nothing seemed to move, Then something Decided to move, It was Almighty Tallest Red, He was just randomly going around the ship till he heard Purple's communicator ring...

Zim: hello? O.o

Purple: Zim! Where are you!

Zim: err I have no idea Tallest Purple...

Gir: CURLY FRIES XD

Purple: HA! I knew it! Your blasted robot stole my fries! #

Gir: My Fries XD

Zim: -_-;;

Purple: Mine!

Gir: DOUBLE MINE X3

Purple: Mine times a million!

Zim: ... -_-;;;

Gir: Mine times the World XD

Purple: Agh! How dare you, you insolent bot!

Gir:*eats Curly fries* Munch Munch Munch Xp

Purple: Agh! STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT! _

Gir: Munch Munch MUNCH MUNCH X3

Purple: Zim, I command you to emobilise that robot of yours! Those fries cost me quite a pretty penny, you know!

Zim: O.o Gir stop eatting fries okay...

Gir: awwwwwww TT^TT

Zim: But Purple needs fries

Purple: Yes I do!

Gir: me too TT^TT

Zim: Sorry Gir but Purple needs Fries...

*Red comes near Purple*

Red: O.o what are you argueing About now Purple?

Purple: Zim's infernal bot stole my curly fries!

Red: -_-;;; right... and I want to dominte Universe...

Purple: Dammit, this is serious here, Red!

Red: -_-;; right... why don't you just buy some?

Purple: o_o ...oh yeah...

Red: -_-;; no more ranting

Purple: Go buy me some.

Red: why? O.O

Purple: 'Cos I spent all my cash on my last batch of fries, that's why.

Red: .;; Well I spent all My Money on Lasers and defense weapons for the Massive...

Purple: Selfish bam ¬_¬

Red: I am not -_-;;;;

Purple: Are too!

Red: No I am not... .;;;

Purple: If you're not selfish, then go and buy me a batch!

Red: I need Money...

Purple: Then go and get some!

Red: from where? money does not grow on trees!

Zim: erm.. Tallest Red, Tallest Purple?

Purple: It can do!

Red: -_-;; no it can't...

Purple: Can so!

Red: Can not!

Zim: Guys?

Red: Not now Zim... We are talking

Purple: What about Money Trees?

Red: No such thing as a money tree, You Beetroot...

Purple: They do so! and If I'm beetroot, Your a Tomatoe!

Red:...Okay then...Purple...you Smell...

Purple: HOW DARE YOU! UGLY! #

Red: We look the same... although I'm red so your calling yourself too...

Purple: if we look the same... Do we smell the same too?

Red:no... I had a shower today...

Purple: Me too!

Red: Yeah we smell the same then...

Purple: good..

Red: I'm sorry for saying you smell...

Purple: and I'm sorry for calling you ugly...

Red: Friends?

Purple: Friends

Red: Want Doughnuts?

Purple: Yeah XD

*they both go and get Doughnuts...* 


	2. Chapter 2

Red and Purple Crazy time ch.2

Disclamer: I do not own Invader Zim

One Day on the Tallest ship Red and Purple was watching TV when the Ship Computer says "You have a Message from Earth"

Red: aww Not Zim!

Zim: Hi My Tallests :3  
Purple: Hey Zim ¬_¬

Zim: How are you?

Red: fine . *thinks: till I saw you!*

Purple: Yeah, no problems. *thinks: But awaiting them to come*

Zim: Oh okay :3

Gir: CURLY FRIES XD

Purple: YOU! #

Gir: O.O;; AHHH! Big scary Purple wants fries!

Red: HE STOLE MY DOUGHNUTS! #

Purple: Wait till Red gets his hands on you!#

Gir: AHHHHH! DX

Red: I'LL GET YOU GIR! #

Purple: Slap the fur right off him, Red, When you get your Hands on him!

Red: He is a Robot Purple O.o

Purple: I know but he has a dog disguise, right?

Red: yep...

Gir: AHH DX I WANT PIGGY

Purple: Who's a piggy!

Zim: His pet pig...

Red: Piggy is stupid! #

Gir: PIGGY TT^TT  
Red:What? *he looks at Purple*  
*Purple look at Red in a hungry way*

Purple: I Need Fries...  
Red: O.o? huh? Well Have you got money?

Purple: Yes *shows his money then puts poket*

Red:*nods* Lets go then!

Purple: Right! *they go and get some Curly Fries*


	3. Chapter 3

Red:*watching something on TV* -_- *he is bored*

Purple; What you watching Red?

Red: Something don't know what it is called but it is very boring!*he yawns*

Purple: Why don't you change the channel?

Red: hmm *changers channel and it s the cooking channel* -_-;; okay this is worse... why don't they have curly fries and doughnuts?

Purple: I think they do more complex recipes on the cookery channel.

Red:*sigh* Yeah I guesse.. *changes channel again this time it is the horror Channel* oh this looks good XD

Purple: Oh yeah.

Red:*watchers as a girl gets attacked by a gaint octopus monster and a werewolf* O.o wired mix of monsters

Purple: I see. Not bad.

Red: I would rather see a Monster with 9inch Claws!

Purple: Hmmm, me too. Should we flick through some more channels?

Red: Yep *he flicks though Channels till he hears a scream on one Channel* O.o? *A gaint Monster with 20inch Claws* Ohh  
*The Monster scratchers a guy to death*

Purple: Ah, see, now does 20 inches look better than 9?

Red: Yes it is really better XD

Purple: Good good =D

Red: Yep X3

Zim:*sneaks up behined them and screams a loud scream*

Purple: Aaaagh! O_o

Red: DX the Hell D: ZIM! *turns around and faces him* D:

Zim: What? O.O;;

Purple: Now you're getting it! #

Zim: uh oh O.O;; *runs off* AHH! DX

Red: GET BACK HERE! D: # *Chases Zim*

Purple: Don't let him get away, Red! He nearly burst my hearing in my Antennas!

Red: I Will rip out his throut! #Still chasing Zim* D:

Zim: Have Mercy DX AHH! *still running*

Purple: instead of killing him can we make him do all the service drones Chores for a year?

Red: hmm *thinks* Okay :3 Zim for your punishment you will do a year of Chores!

Zim: NOOOOOOOOO! DX


	4. Chapter 4

Red and Purple Crazy time ch.4

Disclamier: I do not Own Invader Zim

It was quite in the Tallests ship, Until sounds of screams could be heard!

Zim: My tallest these chores are Killing me T_T

Purple: good... thats what you get for screaming and almost deafing me...

Red: and for making us miss the monster movie...

Zim:*making them more Curly Fries and Doughnuts* T_T

Red: Don't give me that Zim... after this you can go clean the whole ship!

Zim: But that will Take Forever D:

Red: Who said chores where easy?

Purple: and when your done with the ship make us some more Doughnuts!

Zim: T_T...

Red and Purple:*go and watch TV*

Zim: T_T Why do they torture me so? *carries on with evil Chores*

*in TV room*

Red:*watchers something*

Purple:*bored* can we watch something else?

Red: yeah I'm bored out my skull *changes channel*

*A gaint Octopus attacks the ship*

Red: WHAT THE? D:

Purple: Zim has cursed us again T_T...

Red: CURSE YOU ZIM! DX

The End!


End file.
